Punk and Perv's Excellent Adventure
by Punk-and-Perv
Summary: P&P ONE: Perv sees Punk. Perv chases Punk. Punk dances. WARNING: Fictional spanking included. You're welcome. AU/AH. Im/mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! Here is your disclaimer, it applies to each and every chapter and means that I don't have to think of any more haiku, ever.

Hoorah!

We do not own Twilight (no shit, right?) and we certainly don't intend any loss to the owner. Apologies to any readers who know about roofing for reals, or spanking, or anything else we mention. We absolutely made this up and our sole knowledge of spanky stuff comes from Raw and Rosy. LOL. Oh, so yes, we apologize to tuesdaymidnight too.

So many thanks to brilliant betas dellaterra and Unfie.

Fabulous banner by UNF4Rob here: **www .tinyurl. com/44qnphv**

* * *

><p><span>James<span>

The sun is fucking killing me, making me sweat bullets before lunch. My shirt is off, tucked into my jeans, now a rag to wipe moisture out of my eyes.

I would kill for some tunes, but I've learned that tiling roofs is risky business. You don't fuck around. You need to hear the stone when it slips beneath you.

I look down, and to my surprise see a bare ass. Round, smooth, and perfect. He opens a drawer and pulls out a pair of boardshorts.

When he leans over, I almost slip.

My heart skips a beat.

Or two.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I'm not a morning person.

Mornings aren't my thing.

After dancing all night down at First Beach, then getting home at four a.m., I'm still half drunk and pissed about coming home, all alone, _again_.

I fall over pulling my boardshorts on, and I give up wrestling with my shirt, so I'm half naked when I throw the front door open and shout for that asshole to quit making so much noise.

All I hear is crazy laughter, and the cheeky way he calls me twink.

My head pounds and I don't think. I stomp outside and shake his ladder hard.


	2. Chapter 2

James

I'm half on the ladder when it moves. I reach forward for balance but my chin hits the tile.

Pissed, I hurry down, demanding to know what his problem is.

Up close I can see the blue of his eyes; the freckles on his face from the sun.

The strings of his boardshorts are loose. They hang low on his hips.

He gulps air like a fish out of water, his eyes wide.

I wipe the blood from my chin, amazed at the red that covers my hand. The kid is white as a sheet.

I catch him before he falls.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I don't know where to look first. As he hurtles down the ladder – cursing like a sailor – the first thing I notice is his back. He's muscled, but sleek; shimmering with sweat and anger.

Fuck, he's so furious that he's shaking. When he turns I look at his stomach because it's there – ripped and inked and perfect.

I want to lick him, and spank him for waking me too early. And then spank him again, just because that ass deserves it.

When I finally see his face, I feel myself slip – so much blood.

He's like a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

James

He's limp in my arms.

A few slaps to the cheek – he doesn't move. I shake him, but he's out.

He's not heavy. I hoist his legs up with ease and walk toward his house. The front door is open; I walk until I find a bedroom.

Posters cover the walls. Surfboards lay neatly on a rack. The bed is small, sheets a tangled mess.

I lay him down – he doesn't make a sound.

His shorts have slipped lower. I pull them up, tie the strings in a bow. My hands may slip a little. Oh well. After all, I'm saving his ass.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Coming around to find a hot dude with his hands on my body is like all my dreams coming true. I keep my eyes closed so I can dream for just a little longer. I'm not completely stupid.

Warm breath across my chest, so close I can almost feel his lips.

Cool fingers tracing my abs, pressing lightly, dipping into my navel; it's hard to keep my groans in.

His hands feel so good.

My dream-dude has some skills.


	4. Chapter 4

James

I know he's awake, the little shit.

His lips are curved into a smile. Barely, but it's there.

That's fine. I can play this game.

He lays still as I move down his body. He's slim, his muscles lean, his abs tight. There's a scar on his side, probably from colliding with the reef.

I don't hesitate – I trace it with my tongue. He tastes like the ocean.

I hold back a laugh as he tries not to move. His breathing speeds up when I hover over his dick. He's hard.

He opens his eyes.

I win.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

He's even better looking this close up – if I ignore the streaks of drying blood smeared across his chin, and the way his lips look while he smirks.

I almost, almost, almost ask him why he stopped licking me.

Then I notice that his eyes are crinkling at the corners, and I know he's just about to laugh, so I purse my lips and drag in a breath ready to tell him that I don't appreciate being ravished by a complete fucking stranger.

Before I can get the words out, he covers my mouth with his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

James

"Don't."

His breath is hot in my hand. For a moment I wonder if he's going to lick it, just to show me how it feels.

I imagine his tongue against my skin, tasting me, and my cock twitches. There are other places I want him to taste.

He says something, muted words that I can't understand. He has flames in his eyes.

When I release him, he gasps for air. He stutters for a moment, as if he has too much he wants to say.

When my body shakes from laughter, his eyes dart to mine.

He's found the words.

"Get the fuck out."

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I tell him to go, the taste of his palm salty on my lips, and I can't help licking them. Then I lick them once again just to check.

No doubt about it.

Fucking yum.

Sitting back on his heels, kneeling to the side of my bed, my noisy early-morning human alarm clock gives me a head-tilted eye-squint.

He really is ridiculously hot.

I give my best frown – the one that Jasper says looks just like Edward on a good day – and swing my legs off the bed.

If he won't go then I will.


	6. Chapter 6

James

I almost want to laugh again. He looks… adorable, all frowny and determined like that.

As if he really wants me to go.

I smirk. This kid doesn't know what's good for him.

He sits on the edge of the bed, watching me. His eyes roam over my tats and up to my nipples, eyes growing wide at the sight of the barbells. He licks his lips again, but I can tell what he really wants to lick.

When he sits up straighter and coughs, I stand. I could stay and play, but I have work to do.

Without another word, I leave.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Blinking, I do that thing that other people usually do: I open and close my mouth, but nothing intelligible comes out.

Luckily, he's already heading out and doesn't see me flounder. All I'm left with is the sight of his ass barely covered by his pants, and an annoyingly persistent boner in my shorts.

If it wasn't for the fact that the man is obviously a scar-licking pervert, I'd pull the window blind down and rub one out right now.

It wouldn't take long.

If I concentrate on his metalwork, I could probably jizz without touching my dick.

Instead, I groan.


	7. Chapter 7

James

My dick is hard and hot inside my jeans. I adjust myself as I walk back to the other house.

If I can see him, he can see me.

No need for him to know how turned on I am, how badly I wanted to lock us inside of that room instead of leave it.

I could hear him gasping for air as I left. Too bad he couldn't see my smile – he may have tackled me to the ground to wipe it off my face.

The thought makes me smile again. I'm not worried.

This isn't over.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Peering through the window, I see him shift his ladder.

He makes moving it look easy, although I'm fairly certain that should be a two-man job. Settling it down, checking it for steadiness, he climbs with his hammer clenched between his teeth.

I contemplate the way his bicep bunches as he gets back to work, making too much fucking noise.

The sun strikes the sweat that's coated his shoulders since I've stood here – nose pressed up against the window pane – unconsciously palming myself.

When he suddenly turns and blows me a kiss, I flip him off.


	8. Chapter 8

James

When he gives me the finger, I laugh. What a punk. If he only knew the things I could do to him with just one finger.

I return to my work, hammering the worn roof tiles into pieces, making sure they are small enough to scrape away.

I'm probably pounding harder than I need to be. Who the hell am I kidding? I know I am.

With every smash of the hammer, I imagine him gasping for breath, his face red and hot with anger.

If he doesn't cool down soon he's going to explode.

The thought makes me groan.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Pacing the kitchen – safe in a room with windows facing the backyard, I consider my options.

I could ignore him and grab a longboard. The surf will be up; I can see the tops of the trees at the back of the house bending toward the right.

I could go mow the lawn next door. I do it through the summer in exchange for six-packs of beer from my neighbor.

Or, I could call Jake and ask him to come over.

He's an exhibitionist.

Making out with him on the porch could be amusing on several levels.


	9. Chapter 9

James

It's boring when he's gone. I know he hasn't forgotten about me. He's probably jerking off in another room.

Too bad he isn't letting me watch. I bet his O face is fucking hot.

It will be even better when I make him come.

Once he's been gone for a while, I wonder if he left the house all together. That is, until a piece of shit truck pulls up in the driveway. I sit back and watch as a huge motherfucker climbs out of the truck. He's carrying beer and he isn't wearing a shirt.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Jake has perfected the single eyebrow raise, and he uses it the moment I open the front door. Maybe I shouldn't have left it months before calling him back.

_Awkward._

Still, he responds well to a little praise; he never was good at bearing a grudge. I ask if he's been working out, then slump myself into the porch swing and tell him to show me his guns.

Making appreciative noises, I peer over the top of my sunglasses and try to catch a glimpse of Mr. Noisy.

Damn, there's no one on the ladder.

Jake kneels between my knees.


	10. Chapter 10

James

I lean against the side of the house, breathing hard.

Fuck, now I'm the one gasping for breath. I tell myself to calm the fuck down. It's only a game. He's making his move.

I peer around the corner, hoping I have a good view. It's enough.

I can see the other guy flexing, showing off his muscles as my little punk smiles and bites his lip.

Then he gets between his knees.

Who the fuck does this fucking motherfucker think he is?

Does he always walk around without a shirt?

And why… why… WHY the fuck are they kissing?

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

With Jake's kissy face just inches away, I have a rare moment of clarity. I should have let that completely annoying, noisy stranger have his wicked way with me this morning.

Anything would be better than this.

I'd forgotten that Jake actually really likes me.

He really_,_ _really_ likes me. I feel bad for a minute, then kiss him so that his journey hasn't been completely wasted.

Oh shit.

He takes my kiss and turns it into a full body hump.

While he snuffles into my shoulder, I have to ram my hand in my mouth to keep from laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

James

I think I've lost my mind. I must have, because I don't ever lose my shit.

I'm in control. Always.

So I don't understand why the hell I'm running across the lawn. I don't understand why I'm yelling shit out loud. And I really don't fucking understand why I'm pulling the huge fucker off him.

I know immediately: This guy could kill me if he wanted. But I yank his arm around anyway, twisting it behind his back.

I'm so fucking out of it that I don't realize that my punk's hands are all over me, trying to get me to stop.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

So. Fucking. Exciting.

Noisy dude EXPLODES onto the porch, and the way he grabs Jake, even though he's half his size, is really quite impressive.

Or crazy.

Or both.

I tug at him a little, copping a feel of his smooth, bulging biceps. He should never, ever wear a shirt; his skin feels amazing.

Jake shrugs him off, and for a split second, we rock against each other before we tumble to the floor. Smirk-face lands between my legs, and turns himself quickly, grinding a little.

The floor shakes as Jake stomps back, pulling my pervert up by his elbows.


	12. Chapter 12

James

For one brief moment our bodies are pressed together. I push hard against him; I just can't resist. When I look down and see his face, his mouth is hanging open in surprise. He looks shocked, and little scared, but also down right giddy.

Something must be wrong with him. He looks as crazy as I feel.

When the huge dude grabs my arms to pull me up, I don't fight him.

He holds me up off the ground, so we're face to face.

I'm not sure what to do. I just know it'd better be impressive.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

It's kinda hot to see the way his feet dangle, coupled with his crazy-angry face. It's almost as hot as when he came down the ladder in such a fucking temper earlier, except for the fact that this time he's restrained and can't do anything with his anger, except spit like a cornered kitten.

Fuck.

I drift off for a moment, thinking about angry faces and restraint.

His temper, and restraint.

YUM.

Maybe I touch myself a little, I can't be sure. But Jake says "Dude, what the fuck?" So I probably did.

Shaking his head, Jake drops him on his ass.


	13. Chapter 13

James

My ass hits the ground and fuck, it hurts. The monster is staring down at me like I'm an annoying dog. I want to kick him in the balls. I don't though; I'm not completely stupid.

I stand up and… Fuck, I only reach this dude's chest. He looks at me with one stupid eyebrow raised, and I want to punch his face. I have to leave before he kills me.

The punk looks like he's in heaven. He's glancing between us like he's watching a match on TV.

There's only one thing I can do.

I throw him over my shoulder.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

He turns my whole world upside down. I get an up close and personal look at the tat running down his spine. From my slightly shaky perspective, it looks like a ladder aiming at his ass-crack.

I can hear Jake asking, "What the fuck?" again, but I can't answer. Instead, insane laughter bubbles up, so I mask it with some generalized cursing, and some loud smacks to my terrible kidnapper's ass.

Jesus, his ass.

So hard.

I want to bite each cheek.

Shoving me into his truck, buckling my seat belt like I'm a kid, he tells me to fucking behave.


	14. Chapter 14

James

I climb into the driver's seat and start the car. Glancing in the review mirror, I make sure the mutant isn't following us. For all I know, he's going to morph into something and chase us down.

Punk is staring at me, all wide eyed and excited, like we're in a fucking movie, off to go save the world from aliens.

I wonder if he cares that I almost died. He's grinning, so I guess the thought hasn't crossed his mind.

He's such a little shit.

This isn't how my day was supposed to go. I frown. He's fucking changed everything.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

So hot.

His frowny face reminds me of Mr. Banner that time he caught Edward and me huffing dubious fluids. I snort, then catch a stern glare from my insanely gorgeous driver. I bite my lip, and he groans, starting the engine and hurtling back out of the driveway.

He drives like he's running from the police, and the way he handles the gearshift makes me squirm a little.

Turning briefly, he takes in my _thinking about gearshifts_ face, and groans louder.

Waiting at a stoplight, he adjusts his pants and tells me exactly how things are going to be.


	15. Chapter 15

James

I tell him he needs to cut this shit out.

Because of him I have a bloody chin and a sore ass. Because of him I got no work done today. Because of him I almost fucking died.

He nods and looks forward, but a moment later he's staring back at me, licking his lips and palming his dick.

_What the fuck_, I ask him, but it's like he doesn't hear me. His hand shoots across the cab to my cock. He grips me hard like my dick is the fucking gearshift.

My hips thrust up, and I feel the truck swerve.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

He tells me to quit it, but I don't think he really wants me to. When I lift my hand, his hips lift a little too.

I press down and he grinds.

I lift and he kinda hovers.

He's like having a brand new toy to play with.

I'm amused, and somewhat horny, so I press even harder and wrestle with the knot in my boardshort ties.

Cursing and swerving, he slams the truck into a parking spot and slaps at my hands before wrenching his fly down, pushing down his briefs.

Licking my lips, I unfasten my seatbelt, then jump out of the truck.


	16. Chapter 16

James

What the fuck?

One second his hands are all over me; then I whip my dick out and he's gone.

I push open my door and run after him, trying to hold up my pants.

I want to yell his name but suddenly realize I have no fucking clue what it is.

"Punk!"

Maybe it is his name, because he glances back and grins.

He runs down a dark alley, and suddenly I feel like a goddamn kidnapper. He's fucking fast.

When he turns a corner, I think I've lost him until I see the door of a warehouse swinging.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I run, laughing, knowing that he's chasing me and trying to stuff his dick back in his pants at the same time. I was tempted, just for a second, to lean over and lick it. It was just so perfect looking – all hard, and rosy-tipped, and _hard_ and YUM.

But running is better.

Running is one of my things; I could do it for hours.

Pounding up the alley, I head for somewhere I can do my next favorite thing (next to dirty sex, obviously), and yank the warehouse door open before heading into the dark.

I fucking love hiding.


	17. Chapter 17

James

It's dark. Like, really fucking dark, and it smells like wood.

I run blindly, following his footsteps until I hit something with my shin. Fuck. I take a few steps to the side and walk slowly, listening for him.

I hear nothing.

Shit.

Hands out front of me, I feel nothing but air.

What the fuck am I doing here?

Hearing him laugh, I take off running, only to run headfirst into a fucking wall.

SHIT.

Palms running up and down I feel a light switch.

I flick it on and two pathetic bulbs turn on.

It's better than nothing.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Hearing his muttered curses and muted groan when he runs into something solid, cracks me up. I laugh into the crook of my elbow, then fold myself into a super-dark corner.

When he turns on the fucking lights, I growl. What a cheat.

Looking around, weighing up the pros and cons of a crazy dash for the door, I spy a ladder leading up to another still-dark level.

A height advantage would be good.

Engaging my stealth skills, I climb, not feeling the ladder slip until it's too late.

My shorts catch on a something, and my ass feels fresh air.


	18. Chapter 18

James

He's mine now.

There's just enough light to see my way around. I run between the stacked wooden crates and through the cobwebs, searching anywhere he could possibly be.

If he wants to hide, I'll fucking seek.

I run until I'm fucking sweating. I realize I'm fucking lost and I stop to look around. Up high there's a loft, but it's pitch black.

Of course.

I test the ladder; it's really shaky, so I slowly make my way up. When I reach the top, I can't even see my hand in front of my face.

I can hear him breathing.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Finally – fucking finally – I hear him climb the ladder after charging around the warehouse for ages. What a dumb-ass.

His frustration is fun to watch. In the dim light, his agitation looks marvelous, and twice I see him look around, with his hands on his hips, grinning like a loon.

The dude is certifiably insane.

I feel a little flutter in my stomach. He might be perfect for me. Maybe I'll let him catch me.

Maybe I won't.

While the dipshit eventually climbs steadily even though the ladder wobbles, I press my bare ass against the wall and hold my laughter in.


	19. Chapter 19

James

I listen carefully, trying to follow the noise. I can't see for shit, but I walk forward anyway.

My boots creak against the wood. Fuck, I don't think this loft is secure. I've been told my whole life I'm unstable. I don't give a shit if that's true, but the shit I build sure as hell is going to be.

Like that roof, which still has a fucking hole in it.

"Punk…," I whisper into the dark.

My arms trail along the cardboard boxes on either side. If he's down here, there'll be nowhere for him to go.

Suddenly, I feel flesh.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I've been in the dark for so long that I can almost see my very own filthy perv. I can certainly smell him. Dude smells delicious – all fresh sweat and electricity – like a bad storm coming.

As he edges closer, I let his fingertips brush my side. I'm so tempted to stand still, to let those fingers roam and maybe clutch at me a little.

Yes, just like that: trailing down my side, slowing at my scar, curving in toward my lower abs.

I giggle wildly. Ticklish!

Ducking away, I lurch forward, heading for the ladder.

The floor shifts, gives, and I flail.


	20. Chapter 20

James

I catch him by the wrist.

His weight jerks my arm hard, and for a moment, I think it's come out of the socket. I grunt as the pain shoots through me, but I soon forget it. He's swinging back and forth in jerky movements. He's panicking.

Lying down on my bare chest, I reach down with my other hand for a better grip. One over the other, I pull him up until I have him under the arms.

He whimpers, and I tell him to calm down. I tell him I have him. No matter what, I won't let him fall.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Oh motherfuck.

I dangle over a drop that will break my fucking back, feeling just like I do when I have my toes to the nose of my surfboard. For a second I space out, waiting for the end, until he starts to drag me back up and over the edge.

So strong.

If I've peed my pants I will actually cry.

He slumps back, taking me with him, and I lie between his legs, shaking and gasping.

Panting, scrambling, I climb his body and plant one right on his kisser.

Then I slip him some tongue.

I'm so grateful.


	21. Chapter 21

James

I kiss him back.

Rough.

Gentle.

Rough.

I can't make up my fucking mind.

All I know is he's shaking. His whole body is vibrating, his hands everywhere at once. But fuck, his tongue is in my mouth.

He tastes sweet, like candy, and a little like stale beer.

I decide on kissing him rough, but holding him gentle.

My fingertips run up his arms and then down his back. They brush the top of his shorts then they linger over his scar. It's not until they move lower that I realize… I'm touching his bare ass.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Gah. Perfect mouth is perfect.

Who knew that after all the dirty, nasty, awesome things that have spilled from my pervert-hero's lips today that they would taste of salt, and sex, and something else that makes me kiss him more deeply?

Clutching at his shoulders, I hang on tight. His body ripples under mine, and I can feel everything.

Every.

Thing.

His nipples – hard and pierced and rubbing against my chest.

His dick – hard and maybe (hopefully) pierced and rubbing against my hip.

His fingers trailing down my back, _fuck yes_, just like that.

Skin to skin, right over my ass-crack.


	22. Chapter 22

James

I almost lose my shit again. I can't see anything, but his smooth skin under my fingers makes me feel like my head is going to explode. I don't even know if my eyes are open anymore. I guess it doesn't matter.

I don't ask why his shorts are ripped. I don't fucking care. Grabbing fabric in each hand, I pull. It rips and Punk moans into my mouth. After I throw what's left to the side, my hands return to his ass, pushing him against me. His cock is hard and wet against my skin.

Forget gentle. This is going to be rough.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

He tears my shorts even more and I squirm over him. When he pushes up, grinding while holding my ass hard to create some friction, my dick twitches and leaks.

Fuck, fuck, _motherfuck_; just like that.

UNF.

Humping wildly, I suck his nipple, catching his barbell between my teeth and twisting, then sucking wetly again. I make noises every time the head of my cock catches on his belt.

Why is he still dressed?

He makes me repeat myself, and this time I take my mouth off his chest and say something like _belt, belt, belt._

Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it.


	23. Chapter 23

James

Belt.

It's almost too bad it's too dark for him to see my grin. He'd fucking hate it.

I lift him up and shift him down my legs. The belt is off in seconds, and I swear I hear him gulp.

With the leather wrapped around one hand, I grab him and stand us up. He struggles, but not very hard. I feel around and find a low stack of boxes. They're the perfect height.

As I bend him over, he shouts that I'm a fucking prick. A perverted prick.

I say one word – _yes_ – then bring the strap down.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

The crack of leather cutting through the air, then hitting the crate next to me, makes me shriek.

What the hell?

I yank myself away, but he's on me like a grabby, clutchy thing with a belt, and I can actually see his teeth.

So hot.

He laughs right in my face, bending me until I tip. When he wraps the belt around my wrists I sigh, then cover it with a generic insult or three.

As the leather pulls tight, forcing my wrists together, I do a little dramatic squirming and some _no, no, no-ing._

I'm in heaven.


	24. Chapter 24

James

Now that his wrists are bound, I consider what I should do with him. Scaring him with the belt was fun, but I'm not sure that's what he really needs.

No, what he really needs is a good spanking.

I bend him over the boxes again, then pin him down with one hand.

Running my palm over his ass, I feel the way it's tight and smooth and so fucking perfect.

He keeps calling me a pervert. So I call him a fucking punk.

_Smack_.

He yelps, and my hand stings, sparks running from my palm to my fingertips.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

As his hand hits my ass, my dick aches so much that I hump against the box he's holding me over, desperate for some relief.

I've never been so horny in my entire life.

Maybe it's because he just saved my life – nothing like a brush with death to send the blood rushing to your dick.

Maybe it's because his hand on my ass felt so good, when it should have felt so bad.

If it wasn't for needing to get the upper hand back, I'd make him do that over and over and over.

I get back to teasing him.


	25. Chapter 25

James

He's such a faker. All the _what the fucks_, and _you're fucking crazy_; then he giggles a little after each one.

I turn him over and secure the belt to a wooden plank, then sit on his chest.

He yells at me to lose the jeans, then humps the air.

I sit up, undo my zipper, then pull my dick out. A few strokes right in front of his face, just out of reach, has him damning me to hell.

My hand feels good. Finally, some relief.

When he yells that I'd better give him my cock before he screams his head off, I lean forward, metal meeting his lips.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Oh.

I lick my lips for a second.

Oh.

I wasn't really going to suck him off. He's a complete fucking psycho stranger.

No, I was just going to bite him, maybe. That would be self-defense, right? No jury would convict me, especially with my shorts ripped off and a belt around my wrists.

But, but, but... in the dark all I can feel is the metal ball tracing its way around my lips and the smooth, warm silk that's the head of his cock.

_Jesus fuck_.

My tongue peeks out a little until someone's gasping, and then I lick.


	26. Chapter 26

James

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuuuucccckkkk.

One small pass of his tongue over the head of my cock has me struggling for air.

He does it again, then again, and I thrust my hips forward. I can tell I surprised him, but he takes me in anyway, and suddenly I'm fucking his face, the warm wetness a sharp contrast to the cool, dry warehouse air.

It feels like fucking heaven. Not only because he pauses every few seconds to twist the metal in circles with his tongue, but because for once he's shut up, and he has no choice but to fucking listen.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I'll stop sucking in a minute.

I'll shut my mouth and wait until he begs.

Then I'll make him wait a little longer.

But first, I just need to suck some more, and lick, and maybe bite just a tiny bit because it makes him shudder and call me a bitch. His bitch.

As if.

His mouth is fucking filthy. He groans that there must be something wrong with me, that I'm a deviant and have no morals.

Then he tells me that after he comes down my throat, I'm to be good, not naughty, and get in the fucking truck.


	27. Chapter 27

James

When I say the word "naughty," I can feel him smile.

With my dick in his mouth it's hard to think about what that means.

He rolls his tongue around the head of my cock, his cheeks sucked in, his lips tight. Then suddenly he releases me and gags. I pull back and ask him if he's all right.

He fucking laughs.

I'm confused, but once he stops laughing I ease forward again, my cock already missing his lips.

He turns his head. One way, and then the other.

Fuck.

That fucking punk.

Fine. Fucking fine.

I'll show him.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

When he shifts back a little, I call him a pussy just because that's an insult I haven't used yet. In the gloom, I see his shoulders shake, and I guess I've either really upset him or made him laugh.

I don't care. Any reaction is good.

The metal at the end of his cock glints a little, and I almost reach forward for it. This would be so much easier if my hands were free.

I settle for some wriggly moaning instead.

When I feel his finger dip into my slit, I actually jerk.

I hear him suck his finger.


	28. Chapter 28

James

I want to moan, but I don't. In the dark I'm sure he has no idea what the fuck is going on, except I just tasted his slit like it was frosting on a cake.

I press my lips against the head of his cock, and I wish like hell I could really see it. Instead, I just wrap my lips around him and suck like my life depends on it.

Suck. Lick. _Fuck_.

He moans loudly. He's a noisy little fucker.

I suck him fast and furious, until I feel him tense. Until I feel him shudder.

Only then do I pull away.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

So close.

So incredibly close.

This time it's my hips that do the hovering thing, trying to chase his lovely, warm, wet lips.

Damn.

I whine for a while. Then I grumble. Grumbling is good. I haven't had a good grumble for ages. It's almost therapeutic.

Eventually I huff, and that's when he starts whispering.

If I'm very well behaved, if I'm not naughty AT ALL, he will take me home and treat me right.

If I'm bad, he will go back to my neighbor's house, finish fixing their roof and then hit the road.

It's my call.


	29. Chapter 29

James

His complaints don't make sense – just a bunch of rambling sentences. All I can make out is "perv," "crazy," and "fuck."

I listen for a while, just letting him go on, getting it all out.

Once I tell him his options though, he shuts up.

It's quiet. Our erratic breaths are the only sound.

I wait.

He says nothing.

So I grab his cock. I stroke it twice.

Then I stop.

Still the stubborn punk says nothing.

So I lean forward, brushing my cock against his lips, jerking back when he snaps his teeth.

Again I wait.

"I'll be good."

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Be good.

I'll be_ good._

I didn't say that I would behave. He's a fucking idiot.

I'm good when he slides his pants up my legs.

I'm good as he tucks his dick back into his boxerbriefs.

I'm kinda good when he carries me down the ladder. I only shout a bit.

What? That shit's scary.

Being led by my belted wrists back to his car is all kinds of interesting. A car stops, winds down a window and a familiar voice asks what our deal is.

I tell Mr. Banner that I'm being kidnapped, and I have no clue who this crazy guy is.


	30. Chapter 30

James

"Tell him you're joking."

Punk looks at me and blinks, his face pure innocence.

The old dude's eyes are wide. He looks like he's going to pee his pants.

I'm seeing red.

I say it again and yank on the belt.

Punk just stands there.

Fuck.

Old dude starts yelling, climbing out of the car.

I could leave him here. I should. Run away like a felon in his underwear. He can't be worth it. No way.

He tugs his wrists a little and bites his lip.

He's left me no choice.

I throw him over my shoulder and run.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I'm in so much trouble.

I can tell by the way that he curses as he puts me down, then rummages in my pockets for his car key. He gets a bit handsy, and I don't make things easy for him. Why should I?

As he shoves me into the truck, Mr. Banner runs up, red in the face and looking as agitated as when we swapped the sex ed video for that porno Jasper made.

I take pity and tell him I was only kidding, and he looks like he could spit.

My pervert hisses that I need a good hard spanking.

Mr. Banner agrees.


	31. Chapter 31

James

Finally. Someone else acknowledges that my boy needs a lesson.

Mr. Banner shakes his head and walks away, yelling that he's going to call Punk's mother.

Punk laughs like the fucking Riddler. I roll my eyes.

He is certifiably insane; he must be.

Punk asks why I'm smiling, and I tell him to shut the hell up. What the fuck was that? Is that what he calls being good?

I can't wait to get my hands on his bare ass again, to give him the proper spanking he deserves.

When I merge on the freeway like a bat out of hell, he asks where we're going.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

He doesn't answer me – which is rude, but whatever – and then starts griping about the weather. I don't pay much attention; I'm too busy planning my next move.

While he peers up through the windshield, I wiggle my hands free from the belt and slide my fingers across the top of his thigh.

He looks over, and I give him a special smile. Shaking his head, he almost smiles back, then frowns.

He tells me to quit it; I've been naughty – very, very naughty – all fucking day. He's going to teach me a lesson, and I'm going to thank him.

The dude's delusional.


	32. Chapter 32

James

He thinks I'm joking, I can tell.

But I'm very serious. He needs to learn a lesson, and the palm of my hand is going to teach it to him.

But first, I have work to do.

I smack his hands away at least five times before we're back at the house. He grumbles, of course, then refuses to get out of the truck.

Fine, I say, and walk away. In my head, I count to ten. He can't resist; he follows.

I tell him to climb the ladder. He looks at me like I'm nuts, so I carry his ass up there and hand him a hammer.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I was hoping for a hot fuck, not an afternoon on my neighbors' roof, fixing their crappy shingles.

I try grumbling, but he ignores me. Then I sit on the eaves and let my legs dangle while I tell him smutty jokes. He ignores that too.

Next I lie back and try to catch some rays while watching his muscles flex. He smirks when I say that I can see right into my room from here.

When he sits down behind me and pulls me back to sit between his legs, I shiver, waiting to hear what my punishment will be, secretly hoping for a little more hand-ass action.


	33. Chapter 33

James

I sigh, and pull him against my chest. It's finally finished. Hours late, and the sun is setting, but at least the work is done.

He leans back against me and tells me how awesome the sunset looks while you're straddling a longboard on the water. Like you're going to float away with it and you just don't care.

I nuzzle my face into his neck, telling him that I would never want him to float away.

When he turns around, he looks stunned, confused.

Placing a finger under his chin, I lift his face, then lean in to whisper.

"Not until you've learned your lesson."

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

It's weird but nice to have a cuddle like this. I ponder when the last time was that anyone hugged me as tightly as my perv is right now.

He rants – softly, distractedly, sexily – in my ear, but I've already mentally moved on.

I tell him that he needs to feed me and that he badly needs a shower.

I know my neighbor always has a shit-ton of food and beer, so I suggest we help ourselves.

He squeezes my ass and asks if I'm trying to put off the inevitable.

I grab his dick and say no.


	34. Chapter 34

James

He twists around quickly, attacking me, so that we slide down a few tiles. With my bare back to the roof, it kind of hurts.

His tongue is in my mouth; that's how I know he really doesn't really want to talk.

That's fine. There's not much to talk about anyway.

I can show him everything I need to with my hand and my dick.

He humps me, tongue in my mouth, hand in my boxer briefs. When his fingers brush my piercing he moans, and sits up to take a look.

He looks like he's hungry.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

YUM.

I must really be starving because I almost drool. Glancing at him – up on his elbows, slanted against the pitch of the roof, looking good enough to eat – I have to swallow hard.

Damn, he's so pretty – in a dirty and dangerous kind of way.

When he tilts that lazy smile at me and tells me to get my ass down that ladder, I pretend to be reluctant just so he'll rough me up a little.

I like the idea of making out on the roof, but the idea of fucking in my neighbor's house is HOT.

* * *

><p>Lookit what Tkegl made!<p>

www .bit. ly/g9kl4s

How cool is _that?_


	35. Chapter 35

James

He gives me shit, of course, and doesn't listen when I tell him not to fuck around, that you don't mess around with ladders. I was going to teach him a lesson first, then get off, but the way he stares at my cock makes me change my mind.

Maybe I'll do both at the same time.

When we're back on the ground, he removes a windowpane and unlocks the door. Tells me the neighbors are cool with it; he does it all the time.

He's a fucking liar, but I'm horny as hell. I'm through fucking around. It's time to fuck.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

It would be just as easy to cross the yard to my house, but breaking into my neighbor's house is much more fun. I've known the Swans all my fucking life, and the idea of leaving jizz on Chief Swan's pillow is awesome.

I open the fridge, bending to grab some sandwich stuff – I'm fucking starving – when my personal stranger-danger grinds against my ass.

I tell him we're in a time-out. He needs to shower, I need to eat, then it's on like fucking Donkey Kong.

He doesn't trust me not to run.

He'll watch me eat, then maybe tie me to the shower.


	36. Chapter 36

James

He takes his sweet-ass time, chewing each bite fifteen times as he walks around the living room, picking up DVDs and fishing trophies. He's on his third bite when he drops a photograph, then leans over slowly to pick it up. On the fifth bite, he licks nonexistent mayo from his fingers. By the time he goes for the sixth, I've had enough.

I throw his sandwich away and drag him to the bathroom. As I fill the tub, he goes on and on about how hungry he is from all the work he did on the roof.

I tell him to shut up and get in the tub.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I tell him that he's mighty tetchy, and that I prefer to shower, but he doesn't listen.

He blinks at me – his reflection fading in the mirror as steam spreads through the room – and holds the sink real tight. I kind of like the whiteness of his knuckles.

He can tell me to quit smirking all he fucking likes; it's his own fault for having such a funny face.

His ass isn't funny though. When he strips, his ass is as serious as a heart attack.

Smirking, I strip too and blow him a kiss before sliding into the tub.


	37. Chapter 37

James

Finally, fucking finally, he listens to me. When he blows me a kiss, I resist rolling my eyes. As he disappears into the water, I loosen my grip on the sink.

In the mirror, my reflection is blurry. Dried blood is smeared on my chin. I have bruises on my arms and a bump on my head. My hair is a mess, and I'm covered in sweat and dirt.

I look like I've been in a war zone.

I look back at him waiting for me, and I can't remember the last time I fought this hard for something.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

My skin pinks up – the water is almost too hot, but I like it – and I splash around for a while, making my own fun while he glowers over at the sink.

In the end, I stand up to get out. No point hanging around if nothing pervy is on offer. He could totally do with a good wash though.

Stepping out, suds streaming off me, I go get him.

He resists, but I just tug and he follows.

I kneel by the side of the tub as he settles in, sighing, then trying to look tough.

He groans when I wash him.


	38. Chapter 38

James

His hands, surprisingly gentle, are all over, washing me.

Suddenly, his hand is on my dick.

I ask him what the fuck he's doing. He says he's horny, and he doesn't know what the fuck my problem is, but he's taking matters into his own hands.

Never mind that's what I've been trying to do. All. Damn. Day.

That little shit.

Seconds later I'm standing, dripping water and soap, grabbing him around the waist.

I'm clean enough.

He yells at me to stop tossing him around like a fucking toy.

I throw him on the bed.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

The way he hauls me around and shoves me into Charlie Swan's bedroom is HOT.

I squirm and shout and wriggle away, just because I like that shit, and he slaps my ass. The noise of his wet palm striking my wet ass sounds like a lightning strike. We both gasp.

He's on me in a split second, rubbing my butt, and I think he's just about to apologize when I throw him my very best glare and say, "Don't."

His slap only sounded scary; it felt amazing.

I move his hand, crane my neck, and arch my back to see his handprint. It's completely white against my bath-pinked skin.

"Fucking beautiful."


	39. Chapter 39

James

Beautiful.

He thinks it's fucking beautiful.

All day I've been thinking about giving him the spanking he deserves.

All day I've been wanting to teach him a lesson.

But when my hand comes down and makes that terrible sound, I'm horrified.

I fucking hurt him; I must have. There's no way I haven't gone too far.

I never wanted to fucking hurt him.

His words ring in my ears and I watch as my handprint slowly fades on his heated skin, transforming from the stark white to a bright crimson.

My hand, right there, on him.

Fucking beautiful is right.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Motherfuck.

I wriggle and squirm, saying something like _don't worry, it's fine_, but really I'm thinking DO. IT. AGAIN.

Do it again, so that my breath huffs out harshly.

Do it quickly, so that I taste my own blood when I bite down on my lip.

Do it harder, really put some effort into it.

His rough palm rubs and strokes me, but it's nowhere near enough.

I tease, trying to provoke him into spanking me again, pushing my ass against his hand.

He doesn't disappoint me.

I call him names as he spanks, but I'm smiling between each slap.


	40. Chapter 40

_Small clarification: This story has absolutely no link to the Age Gaps/Lip Reading universe! _

_Lip Reading Riley would get a restraining order on Perv, then get all angry on the Internet, while Carlisle watched supportively._

_The next story in that series is Seth's._

* * *

><p><span>James<span>

Fuck.

I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing, but it feels so fucking good.

I want to do it again, so I can hear the sound as our skin collides.

I want to do it quicker, so I can take him by surprise.

I want to do it harder, so he'll call me another bad name.

Yes, a spanking is exactly what he needs.

I take a deep breath, and my hand falls one last time.

It's louder than before, harder than before, and Punk gasps.

I take a deep breath and back away.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I can't think.

I can't see.

All I can do is feel.

I feel each imprint of his hand, glowing, tingling, radiating heat.

I feel all the crazy tension, which usually stretches my skin across my bones, melting away.

I feel his breath coasting across my shoulder.

I feel his palms rubbing my ass, slowly, carefully.

He asks me if I'm okay. I nod.

Then he asks if I would like some more. I nod harder.

He tells me that he'd like to spank me more – he really, really would – but it's a shame I've been so very badly behaved.

He says I'll have to earn it.


	41. Chapter 41

James

He looks up at me and blinks. Like he doesn't understand.

His eyes are wide, and I see the moment he gets it.

Click.

Now he understands.

Scrambling up, he hurls himself at me. His tongue is in my mouth, then on my neck, trying to figure out what I want.

When his lips meet my nipples, I groan in approval. He's getting closer.

He sucks and twists the metal and humps my leg. It's fast. It's messy. It's what I want.

Almost.

His fingers trail down over my tats, and when his eyes land on my cock, he licks his lips.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

His dick is so pretty. It's proportional, pink tipped and looks perfect to me.

I tell him so, and he says to shut the fuck up.

He shouldn't be able to hear my smart mouth, he says. The only thing he should be able to hear is the sound of me sucking his dick.

I run my fingers around his navel, dip one finger in and then trail it lower.

I consider naughtiness. I definitely want to annoy him. He's so easy to infuriate. I kind of love his angry face.

But I love his hands on me more.

I get to work.


	42. Chapter 42

James

He's thinking about being a little shit. There's a mischievous look in his eyes before he decides to cooperate.

He covers me with his hot mouth. Fuck, it feels so good that I want to spank him again.

It's better than in the warehouse. He's able to turn his head, suck my balls, lick everywhere. He's fucking in love with my piercing, I can tell. He rolls it on his tongue over and over, like it feels just as good to him as it does to me.

So far, so good.

"Turn around, Punk. I want to see your ass."

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I'm on my knees with my ass on display pretty damn fast.

Then I think about how nice his dick felt in my mouth – his metalwork kept clicking against my teeth, giving me little jolts of pleasure – as I imagine feeling it elsewhere, so I turn again quickly and give it another kiss.

It bobs, twitching, so I give it a broad lick too, from base to tip, and then stick my tongue-tip into his slit while I'm there.

YUM.

I kind of forget what I'm meant to be doing. I blink, and look up at his stupid, not-quite-angry face, and then remember.

Whoops.


	43. Chapter 43

James

"You just can't fucking listen, can you?"

I grab his hips and spin him around, so that his mouth is over my dick, and his ass is in my face. It's still a little red. I can see the outlines of my palm.

He looks over his shoulder at me, eyes wide.

When he pauses I give his ass a light slap.

"Suck."

Immediately, his lips are wrapped around me again. He moves up and down, his tongue twisting over the head.

I rub his ass lightly, barely touching, over and over again.

It's driving him nuts. I feel his body tense. Once, then again.

But I don't raise my hand.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Oh my fuck.

I don't even know what he's doing, all I can feel is static electricity over my entire body. It starts right where he spanked me and ghosts down over the backs of my legs, then in toward my thighs.

The tingles creep over my balls and up my dick until I have to stroke myself. Fuck, that's amazing.

I'm almost sure I feel the tip of his finger probing me softly, slowly, but I'm lost in waves of intense pleasure. I've never felt anything like it. If he does it again, I'll come.

I suck a little harder.


	44. Chapter 44

James

When the tip of my finger disappears into his asshole, I almost fucking come. Just the tip, and I'm ready to explode.

I want to push all the way in, finger his ass, and see what kinds of noises he makes.

I want my cock in there. I want to feel him wrapped around me. I want to find his prostate and hit it again and again.

I want to pound him into the fucking mattress until he can't open that smart mouth of his except to gasp for air.

But first, I do it again.

Just the tip.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Gah.

I can't stop it. I feel the daddy of all orgasms start, and oh boy, I'm so nearly done.

He jumps a little, and I realize I've caught his piercing between my teeth. And I'm growling.

Oh, and squirming back against his finger.

Fuck.

So good.

I jerk myself really fast, and this time he helps me out by pushing his finger in deeper.

I feel him grab my balls and squeeze, and that's a new one. I make a mental note to get him to do that again. A lot.

He tells me not to come.

Too late.


	45. Chapter 45

James

Of course, he doesn't listen. He comes all over my stomach in long, sticky spurts. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it.

I wait for him to finish, moaning like he's died and gone to heaven, then I lean up and bite his ass. He yelps, then falls on top of me. Now he's a sticky mess too.

I run my fingers up and down his leg, and he shivers. Then I smack his ass lightly, and tell him to get up, he's got more sucking to do.

Before he moves, I hear something.

A car in the driveway.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I'm just about to slip into sleep when he starts wriggling frantically underneath me.

Oh, yeah.

Blow job.

Yawning hugely, I try to fumble his dick – his beautiful, terrible dick – back between my lips.

He slips away, and I laugh. I don't mind if he wants me to chase him a little.

Clamping his palm over my mouth, which is all kinds of hot, he hisses that someone's home. He says to get dressed and then stalks soundlessly to the bathroom.

I hear him yank up his jeans, while I look for something to wear.

Oh!

I've always loved playing dress-up.

Especially in uniform.


	46. Chapter 46

James

He's wearing a uniform. A _cop_ uniform. It's too big, and sags all over.

"What the hell", I whisper-yell, "find some real fucking clothes". He laughs and does a quick Y-M-C-A.

I pull him into the hallway.

Someone's in the kitchen. Taking off a jacket. Kicking off boots. Putting something heavy down on the counter. Fuck, it could be a gun.

I imagine the mess we left.

"Bella?"

When I glance around furiously, trying to find a way out, I see that Punk is grinning.

He's fucking crazy.

I want to kiss him.

Instead, I push him into a bedroom.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

For a hardened crazy dude, he's surprisingly freaked out by the cop clothes.

Watching his pretty face slide between boggled, completely exasperated, and fucking incandescent gives me a weird fluttery feeling inside. I blame the sandwich.

Pushing me into Bella's closet, he covers me with his body and warns me to hush, then bites my ear a little. His breath is hot and fast, and I do a little wriggling until we're face to face and I can slip him some tongue.

He melts, then gets all pissed, then suddenly gives in and kisses me back.

I ask him if he trusts me.


	47. Chapter 47

James

What the hell kind of question is that? I don't trust anyone. Period.

"No," I say, then shove my tongue back in his mouth.

I feel his lips curl, and I don't know if it's because he doesn't believe me or because he finds something funny. With him, who the fuck knows?

I still have a semi, despite getting cockblocked by the dude downstairs, and the fact that Punk is dressed like a cop. I fucking hate cops.

Punk grabs my cock and squeezes, then reaches for my hand. He pulls me, and I follow.

I must have lost my mind.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Pulling Bella's bedspread back, I shove him down, then tell him to lie good and still.

I put on Dad's serious-business voice – the one Dad uses when he comes to post bail – and he actually fucking listens while I tell him what to do.

When Chief Swan thunders up the stairs, my big, brave kidnapper curls himself up as small as he can, and I have to hold a laugh in.

Chief Swan sighs, "For fuck sake, not this again."

I tell him Bella has a migraine, and he peers in, then asks me if Mom knows I'm still obsessed with his uniform.


	48. Chapter 48

James

Punk tells the cop to relax, he always gives it back when he's done.

He sighs and mutters something about letting his daughter sleep. Punk says he'll go in a minute.

Cop leaves the room, which is great, except I have no idea how the hell I'm supposed to get out of the house.

Once we're alone, Punk's serious face disappears, and his adorable, crazy smile returns.

This time I can't help it. I kiss him.

Then I demand to know how the fuck I'm getting out of this house without getting arrested.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

I know exactly how to get out – it's a small jump from the window to the tree between our houses – but I pretend to think hard.

Then I tell him that I can only concentrate when physically stimulated.

He gives me a dubious look, but doesn't argue as I slide into Bella's bed and hump slowly and extravagantly between his legs while sucking on his neck.

After some general grinding, he whispers that he's finding it hard to think too, and maybe I should use my hands.

I do like the way his mind works.

He makes me feel normal.


	49. Chapter 49

James

He's rubbing and grinding, and fuck, it feels good. My mind goes fuzzy, and I forget for a minute that I'm breaking and entering. Or maybe I just don't care.

When I suggest that he use his hands, he grins and goes for it, and fuck, that feels even better. He watches my face and strokes my shaft like he's on the verge on his own orgasm, which reminds me that I never did get to see his O face.

I'm there, I'm right fucking there, when I hear footsteps on the stairs again.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

Chief Swan stops outside Bella's door, and my hand slows. I pull the bedspread over both of our heads, and my horny hero whines like a baby. Fuck, he's so cute.

The chief cracks the door and tells Bella that he's going fishing; he hopes she's feeling better. I make a girly sound – I'm impressed with how convincingly female I sound – and he shuts the door.

My whiny baby humps at my hand, whispering that he's so close.

I ask him what he wants, and he growls.

Then I give him what he needs, and he gasps.

Afterward, he purrs.


	50. Chapter 50

James

Finally.

All I can think is _shit_ and _fuck_ and _oh my fucking god_. My brain shuts down. All I can do is feel my body twitch and shake. Holy fuck.

When I open my eyes, my punk is smiling at me, still under the covers, so fucking proud of himself.

I smack his ass weakly and tell him that he did good work.

He looks down at me, and it's different. Kind of shy, kind of scared.

I don't think I can move. I'll never leave this bed.

My heart skips a beat when I realize I don't want to.

* * *

><p><span>Riley<span>

He looks about my age when he isn't frowning, and I kind of want to lick his pretty face.

But he's hottest when he's really angry and chases me like I'm not already his.

It's been the best fucking day for pursuit and for getting tied up. I know I've never met anyone as off the wall as me.

The very best part – the part that makes me breathless – was getting spanked for being naughty.

I'd love some more of that.

Snuggling, feeling sleepy, my head rests on his chest.

I whisper that I'm called Riley.

He mumbles that he's James.

* * *

><p><strong>Like we said, we can't help ourselves. There is much more Punk &amp; Perv to come because 100 words at a time wasn't ever going to be enough. We hope you put us on alert, and join our boys on their next, longer, even more pervy adventure.<strong>

**We are submitting some Punk & Perv to Fandom Fights Tsunami. If you would like to help out a great cause, and have some LOLs, please donate. Go here for more information:**

**http:/ fandomfightstsunami. blogspot. com/**

**Thanks so much for reading, we loved all of your reviews and appreciate the way you have supported minor characters in major roles.**


End file.
